


Take You Home

by bashfulglowfly



Series: Hope and Home [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Naruto is taking Gaara to Konoha to meet his family and friends.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, past Sasuke/Naruto - Relationship
Series: Hope and Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint hard enough, you'll see it's loosely based on "More Hearts Than Mine" by Ingrid Andress.

Gaara was close to finishing cooking their breakfast when Naruto entered the kitchen. “I’m almost finished, so go ahead and sit.”

“I’ll get our drinks. Coffee or milk?”

Gaara shot his boyfriend a look. “You have to ask?”

Naruto grinned “Hey, I might convert you.”

The look he received was several layers of ‘you don’t stand a chance of making me give up coffee.’

They did not talk for a moment while each completed their tasks. Naruto placed their glass and mug on the kitchen island just as Gaara put the plates down. Both men sat down on the bar stools and began to eat.

“Did you get your last-minute stuff packed away?” ask Gaara.

“Yeah.”

Gaara knew his lover, perhaps more than Naruto realized. This was going to be the first time he was going to meet Naruto’s family and friends since Naruto fled Konoha after a bad breakup. Naruto had been in Suna for just a week when he walked into the gym Gaara owned with his brother and sister. The minute the blond smiled at him, Gaara _knew_ this man was The One. And he was not going to let anything or anyone get in his way. Not even Naruto.

And despite Naruto’s protests of not wanting to get involved with anyone just yet. And despite Naruto’s comments of a rebound relationship….Gaara got what he wanted.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’ve told everyone about you, and they haven’t said anything but I’m worried that they’ll think that I might sabotage or wreck this.”

“I won’t let you.”

Naruto looked at this man who had ruthlessly swept him off his feet and laughed. “No, I guess you won’t.”

“No guessing needed.”

The two men finished their breakfast and quickly washed and dried their dishes and pans and wiped down the counters.

Ten minutes after they finished, they were in Gaara’s car for the four-hour drive to Konoha.

“Okay, we’re going to stay with your foster parents, Iruka and Kakashi.”

“Yes, Iruka will love you right away because I love you. Kakashi might pretend that he doesn’t like you, but he’ll probably wait and see how we are together. The dogs will probably shove their noses in your crotch. I don’t know why Kakashi lets them do that.”

“To let guys know his dogs are big enough to bit off their dick if they piss him off?”

Naruto laughed long and hard. “I’ll have to tell Kakashi about that one! But, if one of the dogs gets too fresh, just push them away and say ‘NO’ firmly.”

“Are you going to take me to meet your friends?”

“I have my orders. I’m not going to disappoint them. There’s Kiba and Hinata. I’ve known Kiba the longest. His mother tried to foster me but for whatever reason the powers that be at the time wouldn’t let her. Probably because she was a single mother with two kids. Maybe. If that’s the truth, it’s stupid. Tsume provides a more stable home than any three married couples you can find.

“I dated Hinata a couple of times before I realized that I was gay. She’s a sweet girl. She and Kiba are good for each other.

“Then there’s Sakura.” Naruto paused for a second. “The pink-haired fairy demon of Konoha. She looks all cutesy and delicate…then you piss her off and you’re punched through a wall. She’s kicked my ass literally and figuratively more times than I can count…”

“The ‘literally’ will never. Happen. Again.” The red-head’s voice was calm, quiet, and deadly.

Naruto reached over and placed his hand on Gaara’s. “She’s also engaged to Itachi. Who is the older brother of my ex.”

“The one that made you come to Suna?”

“Yeah.”

“What are the chances of our seeing him?”

Naruto did not bother asking who the ‘him’ was. “Sasuke’s not welcome in the group from what Sakura has said. Even his brother is less than pleased with him.”

“Good.”

“They’re going to tell you all sorts of things about me.”

“How much of it will be lies?”

“About half.”

“Then I’m sure they’ll like Temari and Kankuro when they meet your friends.”

“God help us both!”


End file.
